


Ultah

by devyanka



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: 150 words, I swear no angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyanka/pseuds/devyanka
Summary: Anjir
Relationships: Ito/Fadli
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Ultah

Seminggu lagi si Fadli ultah, bingungkasih hadiah apa lagi. Apa traktir dia makan sate pinggir jalan kesukaan dia aja ya?

Dari dulu si Fadli emang gak terbuka soal apa yang dia suka, tapi dia sering bilang kalo dia penggemar sate. 

Hampir gapernah gua beli barang buat dia setiap dia ultah, padahal hampir tiap tahun dia beliin gua barang kayak jam tangan bazar.

"Cuy, maap nih jadinya ga surpres, tapi lo ntar ultah mau gua traktir makan? Bingung soalnya ngasih kado buat elo."

Fadli malah berdiri, dia jalan ngedeketin gua pelan gitu, ngapain dia ya? Anjir, dia ngedorong dada gua, sekarang gua gabisa gerak dong, tangan dia nahan badan gua biar tetep nyender di tembok.

Kepalanya ngedeketin gua, serius nih orang mau ngapain sebenernya.

"Kamu."

_Kamu? Seorang Fadli Aziz ngomong "Kamu"?_

"Kalo gua maunya kamu, gimana?"

_Anjir anjir anjir anjir_

"Aku juga mau kamu kok, Fadli."

_Anjir gua ngomong apaan, anjir._

**Author's Note:**

> Anjir


End file.
